Sensitive
by VelmaKelly24601
Summary: "And, so I skipped out on partying with the guys this weekend, because I needed to see you, Kurt. I needed for you to make love to me. I needed to be reminded that this is never, under any circumstances, deserving of derision." Klaine. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: Hello there! :) I'm back with more bottom!Blaine for your reading pleasure. There's a lot more dialogue/emotions in this one, but no less porn so woo! Enjoy, my lovelies.**

**...Oh yeah, and I don't own **_**Glee.**_

Blaine's low-pitched moans filled the air and every part of Kurt's thrumming body. Kurt pressed their chests together, causing his boyfriend to let out a sigh, caught between the mattress and his lover. Kurt slipped a third finger, slick with lubricant, into Blaine's entrance, stretching him gently open and listening to his labored breaths. Blaine impatiently grabbed a handful of his boyfriend's brown hair and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Kurt's bedroom floor was littered with their pieces of clothing, almost in a trail leading to the bed. The rest of his family wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow, thank God, so they had the empty house to themselves for the night. The place used to be quiet as well, but was not echoing with the telltale, delicious noises of passion that passed from Blaine's perfect lips.

"Kurt, I'm ready," he growled, "Please, Kurt."

The taller boy kissed a trail down Blaine's collarbone, occasionally using his teeth to mark the flawless expanse of skin. With his hand, he stretched Blaine as open as possible, plunging his three fingers deep into the tight hole. Kurt chuckled as his boyfriend groaned deep in his chest. "All in good time, my love," he murmured into the light dusting of hair on Blaine's chest.

"Now, Kurt!" Blaine gasped out, "Please!"

Kurt paused in the action of mouthing over Blaine's right nipple and sighed a gust of air over the damp skin. He could never resist when Blaine begged in that tone of voice. "Alright, alright," he said, extending his fingers a final time inside his boyfriend and eliciting another sinful noise before pulling them out.

Blaine spread his legs wider when Kurt drew away to grab the condom from the bedside table. The shorter boy was eager, a little too eager, and Kurt was worried. Something was bothering him. But, Blaine would have none of it, refusing to talk about it. So, Kurt left it alone to give him what he wanted.

He rolled the condom onto his erect cock as Blaine reached for the lube. He squirted a fair amount into his palm before grasping Kurt and slickening him up, feeling the hot, hard weight in his hand. Blaine carefully lined Kurt's cock up to his hole and then hooked his ankles around his boyfriend's slim waist. Kurt slowly pushed in, capturing the shorter boy's mouth in a kiss so that he could swallow his gasps and moans. Soon enough, Kurt was as deep as possible, pressed close to Blaine as they both adjusted.

Blaine's curls were stuck to his forehead. He dug his fingers into the pale skin of Kurt's shoulder. "Move, Kurt," he grunted.

The taller boy was about to comply when they heard the front door open. Both boys froze. None of Kurt's family was supposed to be home until tomorrow. Kurt felt the steady pressure of Blaine's strong legs keeping him close as they both held their breath.

"Kurt, you home?" It was Finn.

Blaine kissed his lover's neck. "Answer him," he whispered.

Kurt shivered, but managed to reply in a relatively level voice. "Yeah, Finn. Why are you here? I thought you were going to stay over at Puck's."

"Yeah, I need to grab some chips." They could hear his loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Can you leave, actually?" Kurt failed at keeping his voice normal when he felt Blaine grind down on him while still mouthing over his collarbone.

"Why?"

"Because, I thought I would have the house to myself."

"Yeah, so?" His footsteps were getting closer.

Kurt gritted his teeth. "I'm kind of _busy_!" To punctuate the statement, he inadvertently gave a sturdy thrust of his hips, causing Blaine to groan underneath him.

"…is Blaine there?"

Blaine detached his mouth from Kurt's pale neck to say, a little shakily, "Hey, Finn. Please go away."

Thankfully, Kurt's stepbrother had the tact to leave the bedroom door closed and turn around to go down the steps again. "Oh, okay. Um…have fun."

"Bye, Finn."

They waited until the click of the front door closing faded before looking at each other and laughing. Kurt nudged his nose against Blaine's as they smiled. "Do you want to keep going?" he asked, "Because, we can stop, or…"

"No, Kurt," Blaine muttered, grinding himself down on Kurt again, who was still buried as deep as possible within him, "Please keep going."

"Okay." Blaine finally relinquished the pressure on the small of Kurt's back, so he was able to slide nearly all the way out before plunging back in. Blaine was vocalizing each of Kurt's thrusts with a small noise, which nearly drove the taller boy wild.

After a few minutes of this, Kurt was trembling with exertion, thrusting carefully—always carefully—into his lover, never slipping all the way out and never just _pounding_ into him. Blaine got a little impatient. "Stop, Kurt," he said, pressing his strong legs around his boyfriend to slow him down, "Stop."

Kurt was immediately on high alert. "What?" He stopped moving, analyzing Blaine's face. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

Blaine groaned in response. "No, I'm fine. Just…" He couldn't really explain, so he just acted. He moved away slowly, allowing Kurt to slip out of him, before grasping the taller boy's shoulders and flipping him over. One Blaine was hovering over his boyfriend, pressing him to the bed, he ran a finger lightly along his pale cheek and kissed him softly. "Stop worrying," he muttered against his lips, "You're perfect.

"I just want—" Blaine once again couldn't find the words, so he stopped talking. He continued to kiss all over Kurt's face while maneuvering himself to kneel on either side of Kurt's hips and hover there. Then, he reached down and gently grasped Kurt's cock, lowering down to impale himself on it.

Kurt gasped when he was once again fully sheathed inside his boyfriend. "Blaine—" he whispered. The words were taken from hi when his boyfriend shifted so that Kurt was nearly all the way out before slamming himself back down.

The room was then filled with moans and whimpers. Blaine rode Kurt with fervor and Kurt drank in the sight of his boyfriend bouncing up and down on his cock. He ran his hands over Blaine's slim waist and appreciated how the muscles in his legs moved along with him. This went on for a while until the pressure became too great for Blaine and he grasped his own cock and began to pump it as Kurt met his movements, jerking his hips up off the bed. It took a couple more thrusts from his boyfriend before Blaine was coming all over Kurt's chest.

When Blaine was done, Kurt flipped them around again so that his lover was pressed into the bed once more. Blaine held him close, their sticky chests rubbing together, as Kurt thrust gently into Blaine's over-sensitive body. "I've got you, baby, I've got you," Kurt muttered. Blaine just gripped him closer, wrapping his legs around Kurt's body and begging for a kiss. Kurt complied. A few thrusts later and Kurt was filling the condom inside Blaine.

Kurt allowed his arms to collapse and pressed Blaine into the bed. He placed light kisses all over the shorter boy's face and watched his long eyelashes flutter in contentment. "I love you," Kurt whispered against the side of his mouth. Then tension that had been present in Blaine's shoulders, the lines creasing his brow, had completely disappeared.

Blaine muttered, "I love you, too."

Then, Kurt pulled out of Blaine's pliant body and disposed of the condom. "Come on, sleepyhead, let's shower," he said, assisting the shorter boy gently to his feet.

The water was warm, beating against Blaine's back as he pinned Kurt to the shower wall and kissed up his long, pale neck. "Mm, Blaine, you'd better slow down. I don't think we're ready for round two quite yet."

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's collarbone and nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he said, placing a kiss to his damp skin. The boys washed each other tenderly and then exited the bathroom.

Kurt slipped on a pair of loose pajamas, as he was starting to shiver. Blaine, however, only bothered to put on his boxers before collapsing over the rumpled covers of Kurt's bed. One of the pillows had somehow lost its pillowcase, but Blaine placed his head on it, anyway.

He must have dozed off for a few moments because the next time he opened his eyes, he was face-to-face with Kurt, sharing the pillow. The pale boy smiled softly. "Hey," he whispered. Blaine could only grin in return, trying to count the freckles on Kurt's nose. The taller boy broke the silence again. "Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

Then, Blain became more alert. "Nothing's bothering me," he said, watching the lamplight shine off of Kurt's brown hair.

"I know you're fine now, Blaine," Kurt said. Even though he was being a little stern, the tenderness in his voice never faltered. "But, there's been something off, something on your mind for the past couple of days."

Blaine sighed a little and reached over to pull Kurt closer and rub circles on his back. "You know me too well," he muttered. Kurt simply waited patiently for the shorter boy to gather his thoughts to speak. "I guess, um," he began, faltering a little in his uncertainty. "It started with my dad a couple nights ago. He had a couple buddies over for some drinks. I was in the living room—because that's where the piano is—and I was going through some sheet music for glee. But, then their conversation in the other room began to be about me.

"They were talking to my dad about the fact that I was gay. Dad was defending me, saying that I'm no less of a man and that he's still proud of me, and that really felt good to hear. But, then his friends started saying that I must like taking it up the ass. And I tried to sneak away—I didn't want to listen, anymore—but Dad saw me there and asked me…whether I did or not."

It was then that Blaine faltered and Kurt rubbed his arm soothingly. "So, what did you say?" he prompted in a neutral tone.

With Kurt's support, Blaine continued, "He basically asked me if I was a bottom or top…because that's what it's like for them—black or white, no in-between. So…I said I was a top. And he gave a decisive nod and let me leave."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend's temple lightly. "I'm not sure why this is such a big deal, Blaine," he admitted, "For one thing, you _do_ top most of the time. And, more importantly, why would you risk yourself by denying them the answer they wanted to hear? You avoided a potentially dangerous situation, and I can't condemn you for that. You only altered the truth a bit. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine, Kurt," Blaine argued, looking up at him with big hazel eyes, "Because that's not the only time it's happened."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine rubbed his face with the hand that wasn't trapped beneath him. "Well, the guys in glee were having a get-together of sorts at Puck's place. And, we were eating, playing video games, and talking about sex and stuff. You know how it is."

"I really don't, but do continue."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose at his teasing. "Well, they were talking about girls they'd been with—and I earned some interesting things about Santana, let me tell you—but they weren't really including me and I was totally okay with that. And then Puck just shouted at me across the room. Like, 'what about you, Blaine?'. And I stammered for a bit, so they started bugging me. It was actually cool to see how comfortable they were about discussing the whole gay sex thing; the only person who was weird about it was Finn, but that's because he's your brother.

"Anyway, they finally pressured me enough to talk. And they asked me, you know, who did the fucking…and I said I did, all the time." At this point, Blaine started getting worked up. "But, I shouldn't have. With these guys, I could have explained the whole versatility thing. But, instead, I sat there and returned their fist-bumps—as if it made me more of a _man_ to top instead of bottom. And I let them objectify you as the 'girl' in the relationship and it made me feel like absolute _shit_ because you don't deserve that, Kurt! They should _respect_ you and nobody should ever objectify you, especially about something like this, something that I hold absolutely sacred to me."

Kurt leaned forwards and kissed him softly. "Shh, Blaine, it's okay. I get it."

"I'm sorry," Blaine choked out. Kurt just kissed him again. After a couple deep breaths, the shorter boy found that he could speak again. "And, so I skipped out on partying with the guys this weekend, because I _needed _to see you, Kurt. I needed for you to make love to me. I needed to be reminded that it is never, under any circumstances, deserving of derision." He looked up at his boyfriend, eyes shining. "When I'm with you…when you're inside me…I've never felt closer to you in my life. I love it. And I love that we can switch it around and we can _both _experience everything. I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt whispered, "I love you too, darling."

Blaine gradually calmed himself down, allowing himself to be comforted by Kurt's presence. "Next time those guys ask, I'm going to tell them the truth—that it's really none of their business."

And then Kurt laughed and the mood was lifted. They spent the night wrapped up in each other completely.

_No regrets, just love._

**Okay, I wrote most of this around midnight, so I hope that it's not too bad. Please review if you liked it. Review if you didn't. Those flame reviews always make me laugh and the nice reviews make me smile and throw flower petals all over the place. So, yeah…review.**


End file.
